


Ulquiorra x Reader Lemon

by Avia_Rein



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "Stay." He whispered, then kissed me softly. Could I leave the mortal world behind and join him here? Could I shake off my past and find a new future here in his arms? Could I warm his bed every night knowing he was evil?Could I even care?*I do not own Bleach or any of its amazing characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write smut*
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Reader, Ulquiorra/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Ulquiorra x Reader Lemon

"She's all yours" Aizen's voice echoed off the walls as I stared in horror at the Espada who would have control of me. Ulquiorra Schiffer wasn't necessarily a scary person, his demeanor just put me off.  
"Please don't hurt me" I pleaded quietly. I had just been an innocent bystander when I had managed to get myself caught. And to be honest, I was scared as hell.  
Ulquiorra said nothing. He just motioned for me to follow him. With a sinking feeling, I did as I was bid. I followed him down long white halls before stopping at a tall door. Again without a word, he opened the door and led me inside.  
The chamber was vast and clean. The main aspect was the bed in the center of the room and I clamped my legs together. In my moment of awe, Ulquiorra pushed me to my knees. He towered over me, his green eyes piercing mine, and for the first time he spoke.  
"Your being here was no accident. I saw you standing near where I was fighting that damned Soul Reaper. You captivated me."  
As he spoke, he gently touched my face. I shuttered at his caress.  
"Rise, my pet." Ulquiorra ordered, and I did so. I stood before him on shaky legs, trying to make sense of it all. But before I could say a word, my captor's lips were on mine. Instead of pulling away, I melted into the kiss.  
Taking my submission as a green light, Ulquiorra pulled me close and held me tight. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and deleved into my mouth. He tasted so sweet, I didn't want it to stop.  
Neither did he. Ulquiorra slid his hands under my shirt, and I moaned. Before I knew it, I was fully submitted to a guy I barely knew.  
When Ulquiorra finally broke the kiss, he stared deep into my eyes. I will admit, I had lost control.  
"Naughty girl" his words were barely a whisper. Then with little effort, he eased me out of my shirt and jeans. While I stood before him in my underwear, he had remained fully dressed.  
For the first time, he smiled. Meanwhile, I blushed at the fact of being exposed like this.  
"So beautiful" he muttered to himself, removing his uniform jacket, revealing a toned body that would make any girl drool. With that, he took my hand and led me to the bed.  
Sitting down, Ulquiorra pulled me onto his lap. From there, he removed my lacy black bra while nibbling at my neck. I tilted my head back and moaned at the sensation.  
I involuntarily rocked my hips into him, causing him to stop and look at me.  
"You really are a naughty girl", he chuckled softly as he eased me onto the bed. I felt the soft mattress underneath me, as well as my captor turned lover on top. I could feel my lacy panties slide down my legs as Ulquiorra removed them, but I had a one track mind. I needed him.  
Once I lay naked on the bed, Ulquiorra removed his own pants before easing himself back on top of me. I spread my legs, feeling my moisture on the inside of my thighs. Ulquiorra was in the same predicament. His erection stood at attention, waiting to burrow into me.  
"Take me," I moaned, kissing him feverishly. Ulquiorra took the brash comment and ran with it. The next thing I knew, his cock was pressed at my entrance. I sucked my breath in as I felt him dive into me with one shove. I arched my back, trying to adjust to his size.  
I didn't have long to adjust. Ulquiorra pumped in and out of me slowly, his lethal body sending waves of pleasure pulsating through my core. I moaned in ectacy and thrust my hips up to meet his.  
Slowly, he picked up the tempo, driving into my with everything he had. I arched my back and screamed his name, barely able to take all of him. Ulquiorra remained silent, but pinned me down as he nailed me.  
Then much to my dismay, Ulquiorra pulled out, leaving me feeling empty. I wimpered in protest.  
"Get on your hands and knees." He commanded, and I did as I was told. My legs were shaky but I wanted more. Ulquiorra pushed deep into me again with one shove. I gasped and almost fell over but he kept his hands on my waist. In this position, I was even tighter. And he seemed even bigger.  
Ulquiorra didn't bother going easy on me; he pumped in and out with everything he had. And almost immediately, I tipped over the brink. My entire body shuttered and convulsed. Through my haze, I heard Ulquiorra moan as I clamped down on his cock. But my orgasm didn't slow him down any. If anything, he picked up speed.  
"Too much..." Ulquiorra pushed deep into me and groaned into my neck. I could feel his seed gushing inside me, and I gasped. We remained like that for quite some time until he pulled out. Without him to support me, I collapsed onto the bed, shaking.  
Lying there, I caught my breath with my eyes closed. I didn't even react when Ulquiorra touched my cheek.  
"I like you here, tell me you will stay." His voice was soothing. Opening my eyes, I gazed up at him.  
"Stay." He whispered, then kissed me softly. Could I leave the mortal world behind and join him here? Could I shake off my past and find a new future here in his arms? Could I warm his bed every night knowing he was evil?  
Could I even care?  
"I'll stay"


End file.
